Installing and removing tires from wheel rims is a common task performed by auto and truck mechanics. Modern tires may be difficult to install or remove from tire rims as modern tires have increasingly stiff side walls, which must be flexed in to order for the tires to fit over the wheel rim.
Several tools are used by mechanics to perform this task. One common tool is referred to as a tire spoon. Current tire spoons include rods or bars which may be used to provide a handle for the user to provide leverage for the spoon portion located at the end of the rod or bar. The spoon portion of typical tire spoons have flat surface profiles on the top and bottom of the tire spoon portions. These flat surface profiles can maximize surface contact between the tire and the wheel rim resulting in the tool sticking when it is used to remove a rubber tire from the wheel rim. In order to remove the tool from between the tire and the wheel rim, operators must twist, rotate, pull or push the tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus or method which makes it easier to remove or manipulate a tire spoon when it is positioned between the tire and the wheel rim.